Too late
by The Night Hunter
Summary: Sometimes miracles happens right on time, sometimes they happen too late...
1. Chapter 1

"Ok Kids I know you're exited and all but it's time to be going to beds we all had a looong day." Qrow stated about to end the celebrations after the victory over Cinder.

"Oh come on! We deserve a party!" Yang exclaimed." I got you the goods that should give me us free pass!"

"Sorry firecraker but tomorrow's a day too. We'll be leaving to Altas in a week so you will have enough time to check the clubs." He was undeterred.

"Awwww anyone help?" But the rest of the crew had rather tired expression and the perspective of warm bed seemed very appealing right now." I'm surrounded by old people."

"Don't worry Yang! We'll go have some awesome adventure tomorrow!" Nora gave her thumbs up.

"Meeeeeeeeeh" The blonde whinned but finally obliged seeing as she was out-voted.

"Good since that's sorted out, bed time."

The group moved towards their respective rooms. As for the night arrangements Blake and Sun went to their own room arising the whole lot of suspicions while the rest of team Ruby to their room.

Jaune seeing the looks Nora was giving Ren decided to move to the one last free one in the wing as whole place was occupied by the Faunus army.

He knew they deserved some privacy. He also knew that his presence might not change Nora's plans and surely he would not want to witness that. Offering a goodnight to the duo with stress on good and a confident smile to Ren, Jaune returned to his room and took off his armor as he sat on the bed looking at his hands.

Semblance.

After so long he finally managed to unlock it. One would call it a _miracle_ that by some cosmic even bigger miracle it turned out to be aura amplification. While not outright healing it managed to save Weiss life.

He let out a heavy sigh feeling his hands start to shake a bit. He clenched his fists trying to rein in the trembles.

Cinder almost did it again. Taking a life of a woman he cared about.

"You're just a failure with a death wish..." Her silky yet so infuriating voice rang across his skull stabbing him like a knife "Are you going to let her die too?"

He lost it. He lost it badly during the battle making a reckless charge and allowing her to lead him by the nose. He fought sloppily forgetting everything he learned in Beacon regressing back to his previous self.

If he used the moment of distraction Ruby provided and slashed Cinder instead of doing the goddamn thrust he could have avenged Pyrrh!

Now he just had to do with the news that Raven defeated Cinder.

Again he failed and just by pure luck someone did the job for him. Jaune his eyes started to burn with tears of shame.

Cinder was right. He was a failure. Whenever the death wish was debatable the truth stuck him harder than the Nuckelavee hooves.

He knew that of course but hearing that from a woman he hated with his whole heart was on entirely new level.

In her eyes he wasn't even worth killing.

Jaune only once in his life he hated himself as strongly as he did now.

It was the moment he realized that Pyrrha was dead. Feeling that he would not get any sleep this night he stood up and decided to go outside since the room became suffocating. He took his blade just in case and moved to leave the building unaware of a pair of curious eyes trailing him.

He walked downstairs seeing that Qrow was snoring on the sofa probably knocking himself out in the meantime.

He passed him and left the building onto the plaza seeing that the night was slowly being replaced by the day with graying sky on the east.

He decided to move to the forest nearby the school. While not the classy red of forever fall the lush green calmed his nerves a bit. After few minutes of walk he found some clearing far away from prying eyes.

He sat on the nearest rock and pulled out his scroll. He tapped the familiar folder and multiple videos Pyrrha made for him where shown as dozen of small Pyrrha's were looking at him with her small smile. There were also photos there from their time in Beacon, that seemed like from another life.

Despite the fact that not even a year passed since Pyrrha's death.

One photo in particular grabbed his attention this time. It was the one from the prom where he held her in his arms after the dance.

The look of pure bliss on Pyrrha's face brought a smile to his face. She was so happy that evening. He was so happy that evening.

Why he noticed it so late? He always found an excuse to not take a step forward and when he finally managed to do it he he screwed it up beyond belief.

'Why did you have to fall in love with me?' He felt his heart ached at the notion.' You could have a man thousand time better than me who would see you for you...' Jaune felt his eyes watered again.

"I'm so sorry Pyrrha..." He uttered through tight throat." I was too weak avenge you..."

He could not accomplish anything by himself, always having to rely on his friends or allies. Apparently all he was good for was putting them in danger.

Tears started to fall to the ground as he chocked a sob.

'I almost did it again...' He felt cold shiver went down his spine when recalled the horrid moment when Cinder's spear pierced Weiss. He had to run his mouth basically painting a target sign on his friends backs.

The wave of guilt mixed with shame washed over him as he started the photo.

'It's all my fault...' Somewhere in the very dark part of his mind a small voice of reason screamed at him that it really wasn't and there was nothing he could do but it was drowned in waves of self-loathing.

Be it a blessing or a curse his dark thoughts were interrupted by low growl coming from behind. Fast on his feet Jaune drew his sword and extended his shield.

It seemed that his negative feeling have drawn Grimm out.

He was never so happy to see a pack of Beowolfs. He needed to vent badly and those four would be perfect targets.

Without much hesitation he lunged at the Grimm yet this time in calm and controlled manner. The beast charged forwards but Jaune anticipated that. He ducked to the side and stabbed the nearest Grimm in the belly earning a howl of pain.

Not losing his momentum he pushed the corpse of the Beowolf onto his comrade pinning him down. Stepping on the pile of Grimm he jumped over and pierced the skull of another one killing it instantly.

Undeterred by the deaths of it's brethren the third Grimm jumped at Jaune but he easily blocked it with his shield plunging his blade into it's exposed belly just like Pyrrha taught him. With his long sword he easily reached it's heart and in matter of seconds the creature was dead.

The last Grimm finally got from underneath it's comrade just in time to be decapitated by almost lazy strike.

'Why I couldn't keep my cool back then?' Jaune closed his eyes feeling the exhaustion finally kick in. 'Why I can't do anything?'

He looked at the rising sun utterly lost and alone. He was the odd one out. His friends had each other with bonds that he would never hope to achieve. He was like the fifth wheel to them.

He was a failure among prodigies...

Yet as usual after the despair came grim determination to see things to the end. The anger directed at the world at himself that prevented him from fully succumbing into depression burned in his chest. Cinder might be gone but now he knew the true face of the enemy. He knew who was truly responsible for Pyrrha's death.

The corpses of Grimm dissolved leaving trails of dark smoke surrounding Jaune in the darkness for few second.

He would not rest until every single person involved in Pyrrha's death would not lay dead at his feet.

No matter the cost.

….

Weiss finally recalled why she initially hated the sisters... They snored like a trucks.

Yang was obviously the louder of the two but Ruby was not very far behind.

Weiss felt like her sanity was draining with every sound they made as she almost crushed her head with the pillow.

After hour of trying to sleep she decided to cut her losses and chose the lesser evil. She could either wait till the exhaustion finish her off or...bunk with Jaune.

While in the past she would pick exhaustion, or anything else for that matter after spending few days with the blonde she noticed that he wasn't the same goofball the was at Beacon. He was more quiet and matured quite a bit.

Which was promising.

With sigh she took her pillow and went to the room he was occupying taking the long way to not pass by Nora's and Ren's. She surely did NOT want to hear those noises.

When she was about to turn around the corner she noticed Jaune leaving his room carrying his sword.

'Where is that dunce going?' Weiss wondered, deciding to follow him. She was lucky that the night was warm since she was only in nightgown.' You better pray no one see me like that Arc!' Her cheeks colored slightly.

She huffed as the followed him to the forest holding the urge to hit him with the pillow. She wondered why she simply did not go the room and in case he woke her up explained the situation and go to sleep.

It was not like she was worried that something might have happened to him after what she saw while he fought Cinder. She still could not believe that the goofy blonde could adopt such murderous look on his face.

Jaune finally came to a stop sitting on a rock in small clearing. Weiss hid behind the tree observing him stealthy as he pulled out his scroll.

'I swear if he start watching something inappropriate-' Weiss face began to heat up.

"I'm so sorry Pyrrha...I was too weak avenge you..." Her mind went blank as she heard those words. Jaune's face twisted in pain before he hung his head down.

She could see the tears falling to the ground as he chocked a sob.

'Oh Jaune...' Weiss gulped feeling a wave of sympathy for the blonde. She could see how his hands trembled as he clutched the scroll.

She was just about to go to him when suddenly she heard a growl coming from behind him. Stifling a curse she saw four beowolf coming out of the woods.

'Why didn't I take my rapier instead of this stupid pillow!' She grit her teeth. She was not sure if he still had enough aura to summon anything more than Action-men sized knight.

Yet soon her thoughts were all but meaningless as Jaune pulled out his sword. She stood there with mouth agape as she swiftly dispatched the Grimm without even breaking a sweat. His moves clean and swift, unlike those few hours before.

The fight was over seconds after it began.

'But..why didn't he fight like that...' Weiss could not understand it but from the look of deep shame on Jaune's face he knew that too.

Horrible exhaustion climbed on his face as he looked in the sky with so much sadness and grief that Weiss had to turn her eyes from him.

She could not take it anymore. As quietly as she came she went back to the school going straight back to her room.

She could not handle being with Jaune in one room right now. What she just had seen was too much. The amount of raw pain the blonde was going through simply overwhelmed her.

But tomorrow...tomorrow she would do something about that, when her head would be clear and when she would know what to say to him...

* * *

A/N

A little story I thought while watching vol 5 ending. RT won't probably show it since Pyrrha has been remarkably absent in Mistral from all places but I think Jaune would come to a realization like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomorrow was a big word.

The whole morning Weiss had hard time even looking in Jaune's general direction. She had no idea on how to approach him on the subject. But what was worse was the blonde himself.

He acted like nothing happened. He was talking and joking as the breakfast was served and while it was a far cry from Beacon times he seemed perfectly fine.

But Weiss knew he wasn't. Yet it shook her to the very core how perfect his mask was. Not even one muscle betrayed him. If one told her a year earlier that Jaune Arc could hid his emotions so well she would laugh at the person.

'To think I am nervous because I want to speak with Jaune.' The irony was not lost on her. She stifled the yawn. She did not caught even a wink of sleep that night. The only thing that kept her awake was coffee.

Maybe she could catch a quick nap in the meantime before she approaches Jaune? She would need to be at 100% to deal with it.

She considered asking other but decided against it. It was a delicate matter and surely Jaune would not want for everyone to know about it.

Or at the least she would not want everyone knowing if she had a secret like that.

"Stop day dreaming Weiss we're going to town!" Ruby shook her out of her thoughts.

Literally.

"I think I'll pass, I could not sleep last night." Weiss replied." You two snore like trucks."

"Hey!" Ruby protested." I was tired that's all!"

"It will take some time before I get used to you all again..." Weiss sighed.

"Oh come on Weiss-cream we need to check Mistral out! Can you believe that they have been here for weeks and not even ONCE went to the city!?" Yang exclaimed embarrassing team RJNR." I mean how crazy that is to be in completely new place and stay in one location for the whole time, during your WHOLE stay!?"

"Now that you said that it was really kind of weird..."Jaune rubbed his next.

"Yeah Renny! How did it happen!?" Nora shook her now boyfriend-boyfriend that looked a bit...drained.

"Yes..."Came the hush reply from ghost-ghost Ren.

"Damn you look like someone sucked the life out of you Ren." Ruby commented innocently.

"Yeah I bet life wasn't the only thing that got sucked out of him." Yang butted in causing Nora to go beef red while Ren suddenly got bit more lively as his cheek colored. Weiss choke on her coffee while Jaune stared at Yang with shock and mouth hanging wide open. Ruby was just staring at at the rest not comprehending the situation.

As on cue Blake and Sun chose the moment to walking into the room and took in the scene.

"Yang...what did you say?" Blake asked slowly.

"Why is it always me being suspected?" The cat faunus blank stare told her everything." Geez I just made a little joke..."

"Yeaaahhhhhhh….so how bout that town trip?" Nora asked trying to break the awkward silence but the evil look from Yang told her that that was not the end of it.

Game on sister!

Nora's stare told her while she wrapped her arms protectively around Ren.

In about an hour the group was ready to go for the FIRST trip to Mistral town since they got there.

They left the rest behind including Oscar/Ozpin. They liked the boy but the man inside him was still an enigma.

"So guys how about we go eat then find somewhere to sit down and enjoy ourselves?" Yang suggested.

"You mean get hammerd? " Sun asked with shit eating grin." I know a place or two..."

"Ma man!" She patted his back.

"Is that a good idea?" Weiss started to feel worried when she saw the glimmer in Yang's eyes.

"Oh come on what's there worst that can happen?" Ruby asked with the ever so innocent smile.

"Don't jinx it Ruby." Ren nagged her feeling the disturbance in the force…

"I can show you few places." Sun offered."But it's still quite early and most of them are closed...so how bout we go to the market and see what is going on there?"

"I agree I need to buy few things." Blake said.

"And Eat! Don't forget about food!"

"Nora we just ate.."

"No matter! Food is always number one priority!"

"Ok so shopping, food and party I can get behind that!" Yang grinned." Let's go guys!"

The group moved and soon they found themselves on the large market of Mistral that seemed to hold everything from all around the world. From local spices to neat white tech of Atlas. The stalls filled the whole area turning the whole plaza into the sea of colors and scents.

After the news of the victory at the academy the place was bustling with life with people celebrating all over.

Since there was so much to see here and rather large conflict of interests the group decided to split and meet in the middle of the marked in about two hours.

The girls plus Sun which had no choice went to see the clothes while Nora dragged Ren towards the food stalls.

She made an attempt to take Jaune with her too but he managed to wiggle out of it. Of course he noticed the worried look she gave him but he assured her that everything was ok.

Nora was a perceptive beast, but she decided to not press the matter.

Thankfully.

He wasn't in the mood for arguing with her, which usually ended in his loss. With sigh of relief Jaune moved through the stalls not really looking for anything.

He wasn't filling good since the fight dark thought filling his head.

What if Cinder survived?

Yang said that her mother froze her and threw her into an abyss but...Cinder had mastery over flames and could fly so there was a possibility that he managed to free herself before she hit the ground,

Surprisingly Jaune...wasn't all that sad at the prospect of that. That gave him another shot at killing Cinder. But if his assumption was true he would have to keep level headed and exploit every opportunity given unlike last time.

As he passed through the crowded street he noticed a...bar. Looking at the watch he realized that he still had about hour and a half.

'Maybe that's what I need, seems to work for Qrow...' He thought before entering it. Since it was quite early the establishment was rather empty sans few stragglers from yesterday's celebrations that were here probably whole nigh.

It's not like Jaune never drank before but it was never on his own. He ordered few shots of Mistralian sake and took the table in the corner.

He took the cup in his hands looking at it. What he was doing was a bad idea…

In one swing the small cup was empties and Jaune almost choked as the liquor burned his throat.

'Definitely bad idea...' He withheld the bile rising in his throat. After the few seconds the foul taste left his mouth.

He sighed looking around the bar. While it wasn't the top of the top it was clean and well maintained. The wooden tables were old but it was obvious that the owner took care of his furniture. He looked up at the TV presenting the news about the recent battle of course, he doubted that anything else would get any screen time at all now.

Well he was wrong.

"After a long and hard day there is nothing better than Pumpkin's Pete energy drink P-POWER! It's the drink of champions!" Pyrrha's silhouette appeared on theTV. She was standing on the sandy arena holding holding Milo in one hand and a can of drink in other." Says me Pyrrha Nikos!"

Jaune got used to seeing Pyrrha's poster or commercial from time to time. After all she held celebrity status so he was bound to encounter image of her from time to time. It first month after the fall of Beacon he would fall into full blown depression, then burning rage after merely seeing a commercial with her.

Jaune closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

He took another cup and like last time he emptied it in one go.

He almost did not feel the burning sensation.

* * *

"Ok I'll bite what is going on Weiss-cream?" Yang spoke cornering the heiress. They went shopping yet Weiss out of all of them was the only one who did not bought anything and that was not due to the lack of cash.

Yang knew something was off since the very morning when Weiss kept staring blankly at walls, and instantly dismissed it as morning drowsiness when asked.

But now her suspicions that something was wrong were confirmed.

She did not buy anything.

"Everything is fine." Weiss sighed he had an idea what Yang was about to do when she dragged her on the side to watch this totally awesome heels.

"Bullshit, you know that I know that so spill what's bugging you?" Yang was unrelenting." You've been spacing out since the morning."

"You're not going to let that go are you?" Yang's energetic nod killed what little remained of her hope." Look, it's not about me or anything...it's just…what I have problem with is not my thing to say to anyone." Weiss explained." I surely would not like for someone to talk to other people about my problems with my consent."

"Sooo it's about some secret you saw?" Yang asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"You can say that, and right now I'm trying to find a solution to that, which results in me spacing out." Weiss folded her arms.

"Sooooo who is that that hold this terrible secret?" Yang tried but under Weiss frosty stare she relented." Ok ok, you won't tell I respect that but you know...if you don't find the answer maybe try reach out to someone else."

"Yeah I might do that. But I will first try on my own."

"Suit yourself, so how about we really check out those shoes?" Yang winked.

"Nah I'll pass I'm not in the mood..."

"Geez you're acting as if you have fallen in love..."

Weiss stared at her.

"You did not fall in love do you?" Yang blinked when Weiss remained silent giving her one of her infamous frosty stares.

"I will not dignify you with the response." She told her making the blonde burst out laughing.

"Ok who's the unfortunate guy?" Yang wrapped her robotic arm around Weiss shoulders." Is it Sun? I mean I get it he is swell, but no I don't think he's you're type so that leaves about 2 options unless you're a cradle robber and is into old men in boy's bodies..."

"YANG!"

"Since you're not suicidal Ren's probably out sooo Mr. Magic Hands finally melted your ice?." Yang started cackling." I mean yeah I would at the least smooch the guy who saved my life but damn Weiss-cream!"

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH JAUNE!" Weiss shouted at top of her lungs.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH JAUNE!?" Suddenly Ruby jumped out of nowhere with horror written all over her face. " Blake, Sun did you heard that?!"

Obviously both faunus heard the whole sentence but the sly look on Sun's face and quick look to Blake side told the heiress that they won't clear the misunderstanding.

"We heard." Blake tried not to grin.

"I mean you did not like him in Beacon!?" Ruby exclaimed waving her hands.

"Ruby I-" Weiss began.

"Oh come on Rubes she just feel that way you know love sometimes comes in least expected moment." Yang snickered.

"How about we-" Weiss tried again but this time Sun butted in.

"Damn Neptune will be heart broken..."

"Don't drag him into-!"

"So Dorky is your type after all Weiss." Blake hammered in the final nail the coffin making the white haired girl growl at her.

"Ok let's clear a thing here! I am grateful for saving my life BUT!" She rose her hand to silence them." I'm NOT in love with Jaune Arc!"

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH JAUNE-JAUNE!?" By some evil machination Nora and Ren by pure accident stumbled on the group. Because how if not by accident they would find them between few hundreds shops and stalls during a massive celebrations.

After very unlady like phrase Weiss somehow managed to clear the misunderstanding again hoping that his time Jaune himself would not walk on her obviously missing the not part.

"Well since that is cleared how about we call the last missing person since we're all together now?" Weiss suggested trying to keep ther twitching eye lid under control.

"Awww she already miss him!" Yang had to dodge a vicious swipe coming from Weiss.

"Renny call our fearless leader! "Nora ordered." Such is my will!"

"Calling...calling...he's not picking up." Ren told them.

"Well it's a loud place he might have not heard that, let's go to meeting point and wait for him it shouldn't be long." Blake suggested as Jaune technically still had twenty minutes to meet with them.

Predictably Jaune was getting late. After five minutes they still waited after all anyone could get little late with that crowd, after twenty minutes they started to worry when Jaune still did not pick up the phone.

After an hour…

"What if...something happened to him?" Ruby suggested trying to stay calm." Like he hurt himself or something?"

"Or that some stragglers from White Fang..." Blake muttered sick with worry now. Adam was on the lose after all.

"I think we should look for him." Weiss calmly suggested." There's still an option that the dunce got lost and his scroll's battery went dead.

"Yeah we shouldn't jump to conclusions..."Yang said slowly looking at Weiss with a bit of anxiousness.

"Let's spread out and meet here in an hour, if someone finds him call the rest." Ren stated.

"Don't worry I'll find him in no time!" Sun promise and jumped on the nearest roof.

"Oh you're ON!" Nora roared and ran through the crows, getting a cries of outrage.

The teen quickly left leaving Yang and Weiss behind.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Yang folded her arms.

"Jaune's...he's in a really bad place right now. I hope that he just got lost and that fuss might be nothing but I have a bad feeling about it." Weiss told her.

"Bad how?"

"Pyrrha..."

"Shit..."Yang bit her lip.

"After the battle I saw him going alone to the woods..." Weiss told Yang everything she had seen yesterday." That was when I went back to our room."

"Monty above..." Yang mumbled feeling deep sympathy for her fellow blonde." I thought that he came to terms with her death...I mean yes he went nuts when he saw Cinder but that's understandable."

"I guess he just hide his pain well...I don't think that I should peep on him..."

"Now look how the roles reversed, now you're the some doing the stalking!" Yang tried to ease the atmosphere but it went flat even by her standards.

"Just keep it to yourself ok? I don't think he would want the rest to know." Weiss asked her.

"He needs help, he won't be able to deal with it on his own...I know something about that and I just lost an arm." She rose her hand to silence Weiss protest." Yeah I know it suck but he lost a woman he loved, there's no comparison here I would gladly sacrifice the rest of my limbs to keep you guys safe, but Jaune? Pyrrha can't be replaced and that will be with him till the end of his days..." Yang blinked surprised by the wetness in her eyes." Now look at that Vomit-boy made me tear up a bit..."

"Much have changed..."Weiss said in somber tone." Now I would give anything to hear his stupid serenade once more."

"Ha! I knew you liked it!" Yang laughed a bit." But jokes aside let's go look for the Fearless Leader maybe he's somewhere around..."

* * *

The search was fruitless. The teen tired over and over but after five hours of constant search they decided to go back to the academy and inform Professor Ozpin about it.

Imagine their surprise when they saw Jaune lying on the sofa…

Totally wasted.

To make matter worse Oscar, Qrow, Illia and Blake's parents were sitting in the same room…

"For the last time Oz I had nothing to do with that!" Qrow bellowed." It's not my fault! He learned that on his own! At the least he managed to come back on his own!"

" as a mother I can't stress enough on how irresponsible your behavior was." Kali Belladona gave Qrow her best ,,angry mother" stare." What if my sweet little Blake pick up on it!?"

"MOM!" The dark haired girl blushed fiercely drawing the attention of the adults.

"See!? He went with them and they're..."Qrow looked seeing...completely somber looking group of teenagers..." Madness maybe the kid is the only normal one around..."

"Maybe you can shed some on current state?" Ozpin asked after he got an explanation he fell silent." I guess it would be prudent for to wake up and tell us his part of the tale and see if Qrow had any involvement in that..."

"HEY!"

"Qrow please carry to his room so our other guests don't see him in this condition." Ozpin instructed. The man begrudgingly followed the order throwing Jaune over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes."

"Mistralian sake damn kid looks like you don't screw around." He grumbled when the stench of alcohol his his nostrils.

"Now if you excuse me I have few calls to make." Ozpin announced leaving the room.

"Blake we will be leaving soon, we don't to overstay our welcome." Ghira told them." How about you and your..." He coughed." Boyfriend join us?"

"Sure dad."

"Good we'll just settle few matters and give you a call ok?" He stood up moving out of his room with his wife. As soon as the doors closed Sun jumped up in joy.

"Yeah! Dad Ghria accepted me!"

"I DID NOT!" Came the muffled cry from behind the doors.

Sun undeterred Sun hugged Blake lifting her in the air.

"C-cut it out!" Blake shuttered beef red." Some help!?"

"Awww isn't it like in one of your book where big strong Shirtless man takes the maiden to-"

"YANG!" Blake hissed even more red if that was possible.

"Ok ok I know that you're going to yang tonight..." She shoot earning a round of gasps.

"YANG!" Ruby squeaked.

"Woah spicy!" Nora commented." But is no one going to complain that Jaune-Jaune went drinking without us?"

"Yeah that was a dick move on his part...but if Qrow was involved Jaune was most likely a victim..." Yang folded her arms." Still he's not going to avoid a punishment for not picking up and making us worry and look for him" She cracked her knuckles.

"I'll break his le- I'll give him a good spanking!" Nora exclaimed.

"Don't make Ren jealous Nora." Yang jeered.

"I am not thank you." Ren replied." I'll go prepare something that will ease Jaune's hangover after he awakes."

"You will make a great wife Ren." Nora chuckled.

"Guys before we all leave, Illia what exactly happened here?" Blake asked after she untangled herself from Sun.

"Well more or less what can you except the Blonde guy...Jaune? He stumbled here and fell as soon as your mother opened the doors...on her."

"What?! Jaune fell on my mother!?" Blake hid her face in her hands.

"Yeah that was awkward and your dad almost killed him...but luckily your mother stopped him as Jaune was out cold...then went for this little boy weird boy and the older drunk and started arguing, accusing that guy that it was his fault."

"I missed that..."Yang felt that the universe wasn't fair. At all.

"Is it normal for him to get like that?"

"No it's the first time something like that happened."Ruby said quickly." Jaune is a really nice guy..."

"Yeah..." The Chameleon Faunus replied making all of them fell into awkward silence.

"I'm actually quite beat after today I'm going to lay down for a bit." Weiss spoke for the first time since seeing Jaune in this state.

"I would actually go for some pancakes!" Nora started to shake Ren.

"Oh me too!" Yang joined in and the stars in Ruby's eyes told Ren that he would have to rob the schools food supply…

* * *

 _Few hours later…_

Jaune awoke feeling miserable. Not the usual miserable but the I drank too much miserable and I don't know how I got here miserable. His head hurt like hell, his stomach was insisting that he was on the dust plane and his mouth was drier than Vacuo's desert.

'Shit...' He thought looking around wondering how he got back to the room. The last thing he remembered was stumbling of that bar…

Then the panic kicked.

The got hammered in the bar on his own while he was supposed to meet with his friends. He looked at his scroll that happened to lie on nightstand and in that very moment the panic turned into terror as he looked at the list of missed calls.

Ruby: 69

Weiss:20

Yang: 13

Blake: 10

Sun:8

Ren:7

Nora:1

Out of all of them he was most worried about the one he missed from Nora. He quickly learned that when Nora called you, regardless of the situation picked up that call.

Or else….

His thoughts were interrupted by the creek of slowly opening doors. Like in some horror movie...or terrifying reality a face started to slowly show itself in the ever widening gap.

First was a strand of red hair, then came face devoid of any human feeling filled with just pure insanity and desire to deliver brutal punishment.

"You're awake Jaune-Jaune." Nora chipped not one muscle straying from the mask she formed.

'Dear Monty not like that not like that!' Jaune started to feel even worse right now as Nora slowly crept towards him. He could not use a muscle paralyzed by fear as his doom approached. Her eyes glowed with power as the leaned over him...

"Here, drink that should make ya feel better, or at the least Renny told me so." Nora handed him a glass with some green substance." My arm is getting tired you know?" She told him after he kept staring at her with disbelief for few seconds.

He slowly took a cup from her hand and took a sip.

Not many people knew it but he and Ren shared a special bond. Or rather a secret.

Jaune actually liked Ren's organic cocktails. He did not know why literally everyone else despised them with such passion but he actually loved them.

It was their dirty little secret.

Jaune knew Ren took pleasure in watching him drinking his mixtures. He was always watching with pleased look in his eyes and Jaune could not deny that the...did not mind.

But in reality he had to pretend that he was utterly disgusted with his drink to not cause any suspicion.

"I'm not sure how it will help you but Renny vouched for that thing." Nora turned little green seeing as Jaune drank the whole thing in one go." Yuck..."

After he was done they fell into rather uncomfortable silence for few seconds until Nora at the opposite bed and stared at him.

"I don't know what came over me Nora..." Jaune started knowing it was a lie.

"Jaune-Jaune you still need to work on your BS mode" Nora shoot instantly." Now what happened?"

"I got drunk..." He replied lamely.

"Yeah we know you even fell on Momma Kali and Blake's dad almost killed you."

Jaune felt like puking. That large, extremely protective looking man was now his deadly enemy…

"But luckily for you she managed to convince him to not murder-murder you, so why you went to drink with Qrow?"

"Qrow? I went alone..." Jaune replied not sure what his drinking had to do with Qrow.

"So he was telling the truth..." Nora rubbed her chin."Still why did you go alone? You could invite us, we spent hours looking for you..."

"Sorry...I did not mean to get wasted...I should call you or something..."

"You're dodging the question Jaune."

"I really don't want to talk about it Nora...It won't happen again I promise." Jaune said looking at her, letting her know that he meant it.

She sighed.

"You know you can't keep going like that Jaune...we all know what happened yesterday." She noticed the flash of pain on his face." Nowadays you're always angry...you keep that calm exterior but I can see that you're just bottling it inside… and yesterday it all came out didn't it Jaune?"

"Yes..."He whispered gripping his sheets." I know I lost it Nora, I screwed up and risked everyone's safe-" He paused when Nora leaned and gently grabbed his armored hand.

"Did you notice that you don't take the armor off even when we're relaxing? Or when we're eating?"

"I..."Jaune actually did not notice. By now his armor seemed like second skin to him.

"You're talking even less than Renny now somehow, you almost don't smile anymore-" Gentle knock on the door made her pause as the raven haired boy peeked inside.

"I came to check on you." Ren told them looking at Jaune with concern.

"Great timing Ren, we're having a team meeting." She patted a space next to her. The boy sat there and exchanged the look with Nora." We care about you Jaune and it pains us to see you suffer all of that alone..."

"I'm not alone I have you guys..." Jaune instantly replied.

"But you're not letting us in Jaune." Red spoke calmly." You shoulder all this pain on your own and keep a straight face most of the time, feat in itself but the one that can be shared."

"You all have enough on your plate to deal with my problems too, I will manage." He tried to reassure them. But he saw that they were not buying it.

They exchanged the look again weighting on something. He could literally see the silent argument between them.

"What is it?" he finally asked.

"We know Jaune." Ren finally said.

"Know what..."He asked slowly.

"About your nightly...activities." Nora told him carefully." You're not that stealthy..."

The blonde knight felt like someone punched his gut. He was so sure that no one knew.

He felt sick to his very core. He was supposed to be the one to hold firm and never show weakness.

That was his role as a team leader god damn it!

"We're not condemning you for that we all miss her..."Ren added quickly." We just want you to know that we're here for you always and that you don't have to resort to...Qrow's way of dealing with problems."

"I know that we don't have the right to tell you how to grieve but what you're doing Jaune is not healthy." She squeezed his hand.

"Guys please...just let me rest." He pleaded quietly. Nora opened her mouth but Ren's hand at top of her stopped her.

"Very well, we'll also stop the rest from barging in here."

"You're a life saver Ren." Jaune said lifelessly. Still proceeding that his secret was out.

"So just you know we did not say a word...you're secret is safe with us." Nora added as she stood on the threshold. She opened her mouth to say more but decided against it. Jaune looked miserable enough.

After they left he fell on his pillow again feeling spent, drained of all enegry.

Words could not describe the shame he felt at the notion that his training, his punishment he bestowed on himself was discovered.

He wanted nothing more than to protect his friends that's why he drove himself to the ground every night.

He wanted nothing more than to kill all responsible, that's why he kept opening the wounds every night

But that was supposed to stay private…

'I even fail in that...guess Cinder was right..." Jaune started at the ceiling feeling the weight of everything crushing him." Failure with death wish"

He wanted a release from this torment as his life of constant defeats came crushing down on him.

He wanted a drink.

* * *

A/N

Welp Qrow as role model...Do you know what you're doing Jaune?


	3. Chapter 3

Too slow 3

Qrow Brawen was many things. A drunk, spy, tracker, drunk uncle, and champion of Signal's Mortal Combat tournament.  
But he definitely wasn't a man who would take a beating, even if only verbal, for something he did not deserve.  
That was why he was walking towards one Jaune's Arc room. Ozpin and Cat parents spent hours on grilling him about allowing youngsters to binge drinking and how immature and irresponsible he was.  
Yet that was about half of the reason he was moving towards the room. When the Orange ball of energy and Ninja Kid went back from the Kid's room he heard what occurred there.  
He knew it of course. He could see it in Jaune's eyes, knowing that the knight hated his and Ozpin's guts for putting a target on his deceased girlfriend back.  
Yet even despite all of that the Kid ran and took him to safety when he was wounded without a moment of hesitation willing to risk his life for him.  
That is why Qrow decided to help him out.  
He was going to set Jaune straight.  
Which meant beating some sense into him. The beating part was, of course, necessary since the Kid would not listen so he had to force him too. Surely it wasn't because of the verbal onslaught he got earlier…  
The proportions were about 51:49 in favor of the educational beating, not a revenge one.  
"Well, Kiddo it's your lucky day!" Qrow promptly kicked the door open...straight into Jaune's face  
"Gyack!" the Blonde shouted as he was sent flying back.  
'What a great start...' Qrow thought dryly as Jaune massaged his sore face looking at him furiously." Get geared up kid we're going to have some practice."  
"What practice?" Jaune asked eyeing him.  
"I meant training I need to make sure if what I saw last time is as crappy as I remember."  
"Then watch it on the camera feed, I'm not coming with you."  
Qrow sighed.  
"Look we can do it the easy way or the hard way kid. I can beat you up here, drag you to the training ground and make you do everything I planned for you while you're all beaten up. Or you can come with me and I can beat you up on the training ground." He explained nonchalantly." I'm sure that would be easier to explain to your friends than a commotion early in the morning."  
Jaune's eye twitched.  
'Got ya.' Qrow kept his face impassive.  
"Does Ozpin made you do that?" He growled.  
'Yeah, Oz on the hate list too.' Qrow sighed again." No, all my idea, we need to work you a bit so you won't be a liability to your team..." He almost cringed when the word liability left his mouth. He needed to avoid such terms for Kid's sake as he noticed how the teen tensed with a flash of pain flashing past his face." So pack your toys and I'll be seeing you downstairs in ten minutes."  
With that, he left the room not turning back. Don't mistake him he wasn't betting on hope.  
He just knew that Ruby told him enough to know that he always made good on his promises…  
Unsurprisingly the kid was ready and set ten minutes later silently following him to the training ground.  
Qrow could feel the gaze of the knight on his back. Well, he would need to be very delicate on this matter to make things right.  
"Ok let's see how much you suck." He spoke.'2nd great start today Qrow you're on fire ' He thought dryly.  
Jaune took his sword and extended his shield taking a defensive stance.  
'The stance looks solid, guess he got the basics down.' Qrow thought not drawing his weapon." Well, what do you wait for?"  
"You're not going to draw your weapon?" Jaune asked.  
"Do I need to?"  
Well, that had to sting as Jaune charged forward. He began with a wide swing of his sword which Qrow easily dodged. Undeterred Jaune continued his assault but with similar result.  
'Hmmm He's not that terrible, he's simply basic level as hell' Qrow ducked under the swing and punched Jaune in the face.  
The teen staggered back but did not lose his concentration and blocked the forward kick with his shield.  
He went for a thrust but Qrow easily sidestepped it and grabbed his extended arm. With one strong pull, he threw Jaune face first on the ground.  
"Geez, Kid thrusts really aren't your thing." Qrow mocked him.  
"Shut up!" Jaune stood up beef red with embarrassment.  
"Make me Kiddo."  
With the look of absolute fury, Jaune mecha-shifted his sword into a two-handed mode and charged at Qrow with a roar.  
He took a mighty swung but the older hunter avoided being bisected albeit he noticed the airwaves coming from his swings.  
'Kid's quite strong I give him that.' He finally drew his Reaper."Now I have seen the offense time to check your defense kid!"  
Qrow slashed with his sword and...was completely stopped as their swords clashed. He rose an eyebrow pushing a bit harder but Jaune's sword did not budge an inch. He pressed harder but the only thing he got was a sneer from the teen as he began to push.  
Qrow put two hands on the handle to not be overpowered.  
'He should not be that strong...'He mussed as his muscles started to strain. The kid actually might with this strength contest! 'Oh well...'  
He let go and let Jaune lose his balance and fall to the ground again.  
"Not impressed here." Qrow stabbed the ground when just second before was Jaune's back." I mean I get it that you might not be the brightest bulb but after a few years of combat school and a year in Beacon you should at the least be better than that..."  
Jaune glared at him with spite.  
"Stare all you want at me but let's face reality if you can't grasp something in a few years it might mean that you're not cut for it.  
Qrow did not want to be cruel to the Kid but if that was all he could achieve in such time he would die for sure in future.  
This world did not forgive any weakness as many hunters came to realize. He was doing him a favor laying the truth his friends were too kind to-  
"A year," Jaune spoke breaking the eye contact.  
"What?"  
"I've been training for a year...I never went to combat school."  
What the actual fuck? Qrow almost dropped his sword.  
"What the hell you're talking about Kid? You got into Beacon, you know the MOST prestigious hunter school in the whole Remnant?" Qrow never pegged his for a lying type.  
"I had my transcripts forged...ask anyone you like they will confirm that." A flash of shame passed through his face.  
Qrow stared at him unable to comprehend what he just heard. If what he was saying was true…  
"Ozpin you goddamn schemer..." It was set. He would give good old Ozpin a pep talk he would remember for next 5 incarnations. He was far too cunning to NOT recognize fake papers.  
But that still did not change one thing…  
"Are you out of your goddamn mind?!" Qrow exploded at the Blonde." Just how stupid one has to be to sneak his way to Hunter school without preparation?!"  
"It was my dream ok!?" Jaune snapped back. "I wanted to be a hunter!"  
"Well, woopie doo we got a dreamer here! It's nice to know that you value your dream over the lives of your teammates who can surely rely on your skills, that must have never gone wrong even once-"  
Qrow suddenly stopped remembering whom he was talking too.  
Shit  
As if on cue Jaune charged forward screaming bloody murder. Out of blue, his eyes started to glow white which disturbed Qrow to a point but he ignored it.  
But what he could not ignore was the fact that Jaune got...faster. His swing while still telegraphed and wide were now delivered in such succession that Qrow actually had to use effort to block it as each and every one of them had a force of a raging bull behind it.  
He jumped back to avoid a strike from overhead. What did not escape his notice that the force behind the strike created a crater in the ground.  
'Not to self-don't get hit by it.' Qrow thought as he shot few rounds at Jaune. Much to his surprise the bullets just bounced off him.  
Yes, aura protected you but getting shot aura or not would at the least slow you down.  
But that seemed to not be a case here as Jaune seemed to not even notice it as he charged forward with a battle cry.  
Each time a bullet collided with him there was a small flash of white light.  
Qrow blocked his sword again feeling his bones creak as the pressure was simply unbelievable.  
'How did he get so strong?!' Then it hit him! It was Jaune's semblance,  
Aura Amplification.  
Now while maybe people gushed over their semblances and how they made them powerful. Qrow actually scoffed at the notion.  
Aura was what counted.  
Everything from the speed to damage resistance was reliant on the aura. It was the very foundation of the Hunters itself.  
Semblances in Qrow's humble opinion were just bonuses that came with.  
But!  
What if you had a semblance that boosts your aura? What if every base skill got multiplied by Monty know how many times? Jaune discovered his semblance not even two full days ago and yet he was able to out-muscle Qrow at this point.  
While far from panic the older Huntsman decided to stay on guard. He did not need to provoke the kid that far but at the least, he would see the extent of his capabilities.  
Deep in thought, he narrowly avoided being beheaded as Jaune's aura flared brighter making him even stronger.  
"Calm down Kid!" Qrow snapped at him.  
"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN IT'S MY FAULT!?" Jaune roared staring to bash Qrow's sword with his." If not for me she would be alive! She would not go kill herself off in an attempt to protect me!"  
Qrow had enough.  
He dodged a sloppy slash coming from Jaune and using his full strength he swung at Jaune. Of course, he anticipated that he would do next to no damage but that wasn't his intention. The force behind the swung sent Jaune flying back. If not for his semblence he would surely feel when he hit the tree, or actually several of them as he shoots like a bullet through them.  
But Qrow was already onto him.  
The thing young Hunters often did was to over-estimate the usage of aura. They thought it made them invincible.  
Many paid the ultimate price for such stupidity.  
While it acted as self-regenerating armor the basic

rules of human  
biology still applied it.  
Hence why twisting Jaune's sword arm back and almost snapping his wrist worked like a charm when it came to making him let go of his weapon.  
"Calm down Ki-" Qrow was violently interrupted when the back of Jaune's head made contact with his nose making him stumble back.  
Jaune spun on his heels and grabbed Qrow by the hem of his shirt slamming the older man against the tree.  
Qrow expected a lot of things on the kid's face like rage, hate, spite and so on but the thing he saw made him bite back any snappy comeback he had.  
Despair.  
It was so prevalent that it overshadowed any other emotion he felt.  
"Why..." Jaune choked feeling his throat was tight from the maelstrom of feelings." Why it had to be her? Why did you choose Pyrrha?"  
"I don't know."  
Just like that, the glow was gone and Jaune deflated like a pierced balloon.  
"I know it won't mean a squad to you but I was against choosing someone that young." Qrow sighed feeling sympathy for the blonde." Yet Ozpin in his infinite wisdom decided that she was a perfect candidate albeit he gave her a choice...which she made."  
"It's my fault." Jaune mumbled looking at his feet." I made her do it..."  
"What?" Qrow looked at him perplexed.  
"It was I who told her to not anything or anyone to stay in the way of her destiny...Monty...it's my fault!" He fell to his knees letting tears slid down his face." Every time I open my goddamn mouth women I care about get hurt..."  
Qrow kneels to his level and put his hand on Jaune's shoulder.  
" Jaune I want you do listen to me very carefully." He made sure kid looked at him." You cannot blame yourself for the actions of others. Pyrrha made her choice to go and fight Cinder, her not you."  
"But it was I who told her to do what she thought was right!"  
"But it was HER choice to go there. It was not your fault."  
"Weiss got hurt because of me! If I did not speak to Cinder she would have been fine!" Jaune protested.  
"What exactly did you tell her?" After Jaune shorty re-told him the exchange between him and Cinder Qrow had to hold himself from punching the kid.  
"While I disagree on failure part you certainly have a death wish." Qrow shook his head." She's a monster and chose to harm one of your friends which again is not your fault."  
"I let her-"  
"KID FOR FUCK SAKE!" Qrow finally had enough of his self-hate." She killed Ozpin! She killed the Maiden and she killed your girlfriend that was a champion! What chance did you stand against her!? Hell, I would lose to her! You let her do something? Get off your pedestal!"  
"But-"  
"No buts! Listen here kid because I'm going to be nice to you right now. With only a year of actual combat training, you're a goddamn prodigy! I bashed your skills at the beginning because I thought you went through combat school but right now? For someone who just discovered his semblence so shortly after they began to train is nothing short of amazing. While your skills are basic, that is expected, yet you got them down, kid."  
Jaune hung down as tears started to stream down his face.  
"I just want to see her again...I want to see her so much" He whispered with breaking voice."She should be the one to live not me...P-Pyrrha..."His voice broke and he furiously tried to wipe his tears away.  
Qrow sighed feeling genuine sympathy for Jaune. Qrow knew precisely what he was going through. Because not that long ago he also lost a woman he loved with all his heart.  
"What am I supposed to do?" Jaune hated himself from pleading. He always begged in the end."I can't keep going like that...I'm always angry...I wake up and I think about killing Cinder every day...this hate...it burns me."  
Qrow cursed that he missed the children psychology lessons when he enrolled at Signal.  
"Listen up Angst-knight don't let go of your hate. Right now it's what keep you going."  
Smooth  
"But don't let it control you, channel it instead, make it your weapon."  
What are you doing Qrow?  
"Learn when to unleash it, when you face your enemies. Make yourself ruthless and unrelenting. "  
Qrow! Stop raising a psychopath!  
"But! And that is most important. Don't ever let it come between you and your friends. You have them and yesterday when Pinky came back with Ninja kid she looked she was about to cry. Just talk with them and let them in. You do more harm to them and yourself by bottling it up."  
Ha still got it!  
"Is that what you did?"  
"Hell no, I did the exact opposite and ended up without friends and with the bottle so take a note and don't go my way, you'll regret it."  
"Who did you lose?" Jaune asked the million dollar question.  
"My case was similar to yours albeit I managed to get past second base." He chuckled when Jaune's face turned crimson." I would tell you but that would raise even more questions that I don't want to answer. He patted Jaune's shoulder.  
"Why are you helping me?" The blonde asked standing up.  
"Because I see the potential. In that fight, despite the results, you had the will to do the dirty work. Only you, hell the ice queen could off Hazel yet she chose to target an area where he could survive. You? You almost chopped Cindy's head off at first chance you got. No hesitation." He rose his hand to silence his protest at his failure." I'm not talking about your lack of skill I'm talking about the will to kill. None of them have it. That's why I'm helping you here. Because at some point they will have to take a life and a moment of hesitation might cost them theirs. You're rough around the edges kid but we'll work on that."  
"So what now?" Jaune dared to ask feeling a shiver go down his spine as Qrow smiled at him in an almost father-like way.  
"Now we're going to use the rest of the morning for a special kind of training."  
"What kind of special?" Jaune gulped.  
"Mean one"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh" Nora cried with crocodile tears as she knelt at Jaune's bed. Her fearless leader was lost forever, disappearing without a trace! All that was left of him were his clothes and his TOOTHBRUSH!

"Nora I'm sure Jaune will come back eventually." Ren patter her head and she blew her nose.  
"You think that he went drinking again?" Blake asked.  
"Dunno, uncle Qrow is gone too so it might be." Yang replied frowning." Still, he always had breakfast before..."  
"I swear when he gets back he will see!" Weiss growled pacing across the room. " I will give him a piece of my mind!"  
"Calm down Weiss I'm sure that was a one-time thing, it's Jaune after all." Ruby tried her best to calm her friends down.  
"GONE FOREVER!" Nora wailed." Ren! Are we cursed to always be only together-together?!"  
"You're together?" Blake parroted. How could she miss that?  
"Ehehe a lot happened when you were gone, Blake." Ruby rubbed her neck while together-together duo blushed.  
"Hey, guys!" Sun suddenly burst into the room." Jaune's and your uncle back!"  
Before anyone managed to proceed what he said. Nora already knocked Sun out of the way and was at the end of the corridor.  
With lightning speed, Nora teleported downstairs to see...quite battered Jaune being dropped on the sofa with small grunts.  
"JAUNE-JAUNE you're back! And you're somber!" She crushed poor boy in a bear hug.  
"N-Nora! Air!" Jaune choked.  
"Sorry!" She exclaimed just as the rest joined them eyeing Jaune.  
"Before any accusations are going to be thrown we went to train." Qrow quickly said.  
"Oh yeah?" Yang moved closer sniffing the air.  
"I take offense at that!" Qrow protested.  
"You should and you!" Yang pointed a finger at her fellow blonde." It's the last time you go out drinking without me!"  
"YANG!" Ruby squeaked.  
"What? I can't be outdone by Jaune in that department too! It's bad enough that he pulls dresses better than me!"  
Jaune blushed crimson at the memory of the banquet at Beacon.  
"Renny! Why did you wear that tacky tuxedo?! You would look amazing in the dress!" Nora chirped.  
"No." He deadpanned.  
"Ok before THAT escalates I think that you owe us an explanation Jaune." Weiss folded her arms looking at him pointedly.  
The blonde sighed. He could dodge again but what would that achieve? They would not stop trying to get him to speak.  
He knew his friends that much.  
"Maybe let him decide when the time is right, Ice queen." Qrow butted in.  
"No, it's ok." Jaune stopped an outburst from Weiss." It's like you said bottling it up will do more harm than good." He said sitting up resolve building up on his face.  
Teams RWBY and NR plus Sun sat at the couches allowing him few moments to gather himself.  
Then he started to speak. Everything from the fateful conversation with Pyrrha before the final fight to the night he decided to get wasted.  
He spoke for a long time but no one interrupted him. Ruby tired few times but Yang stopped her fearing that Jaune might close in again.  
Jaune noticed that as he begin to speak the words started to flow like a river. He kept all those feelings, all those regrets all that hate in.  
It was eating him from inside. He knew it but never realized how much.  
"...finally after the last battle it was just too much to take and I went drink myself into oblivion." Jaune finished closing his eyes.  
The room was deadly silent as all of them had a hard time proceeding all of that.  
Jaune stood up with a painful groan.  
"W-where are you going?" Ruby shuttered hardly being able to contain her tears.  
"There's one more thing I need to do..." He moved to the stairs. "I need to talk with Ozpin."  
"Then, by all means, let's talk." Before Jaune managed to leave the room the ancient man in young boy's boy walked down.  
"Why did you choose Pyrrha to become the maiden," Jaune asked keeping his voice calm for now.  
"I believed that she had potential to become one of the greatest maidens to come," Ozpin replied instantly as if he predicted such conversation would happen.  
"There are hundreds of huntresses around, full huntresses not just first-year students, you made her a target," Jaune growled.  
"I made a mistake here yes," Ozpin replied. "Which cost her her life!" He was close to grabbing his sword."Your decision killed her!"

"I gave her a choice Mr. Arc."  
"Yeah between the END OF THE WORLD and her own happiness...you knew from the start that she would not refuse you..." Ozpin actually managed to look guilty." But you just don't care right? Even if you fail now there will be other generations to manipulate after we all die off..."  
"Mr. Arc it's not that I-"  
"How many Ozpin?." Jaune interrupted him." How many people died for you or because of you Ozpin?"  
The silence was absolute in the room as people were looking nervously between the two.  
"Too many too many." The man finally replied.  
"Aren't you going to make excuses that it was all for the greater good or something like that?"  
"Would it change anything?" Ozpin asked rhetorically. "Some of them gave their life's willingly, others like Ms. Nikos were killed before they could reach their full potential. I take full responsibility for each and every death I caused directly or not."  
"Which will be forgotten as we all only short episodes in your life." Jaune shoots back.  
"193 223 names." Ozpin looked Jaune dead in his eyes.  
"What?"  
"I have memorized 193 223 names of people who sacrificed their lives for the sake of the war I wage, Those aren't all of them of course since millions more died without me knowing them personally but to honor their memory I memories who they were and how they died."  
Jaune was speechless as well as the rest of them.  
"I know you might not believe me but Ms. Nikos death was a terrible blow for me not solely because of the maiden's powers going to the enemy but because another young and innocent life got taken away in this never-ending conflict. You have to understand how...easy it is to stop caring about the lives of those around you when you're immortal. Yes, eventually you will all age and I while I will remain on my post for as long as Salem is alive. Like countless times before you all the people I grow to cherish will perish around me making the cycle being anew."  
For the first time, Ozpin allowed them to see the extent of his exhaustion. The centuries upon centuries of war all laying on his shoulders. The burden unimaginable for a human being to carry.  
"How easy it would be to simply treat you as expendable tools and do not invest myself anymore to spare myself a pain of loss...even after all those years I could never get used to losing the people I care about. This pain is what keeps me human Mr. Arc, along with fact that I allow myself to care for the people around me. Without those feelings, I would be no different from Salem, merely another side of the coin. "  
Jaune was at the loss of words. It was almost impossible to wrap his head around the scope of what Ozpin just said to him. How many times did Ozpin go over what he was going now? The scales were simply incomparable. His loss felt small, insignificant in comparison.  
As if reading his mind Ozpin spoke again.  
"I'm not saying this to diminish your loss Mr. Arc nor was it was my intention to gain your sympathy." Ozpin moved closer and put his hand on his shoulder which looked quite comical as he almost had to stay on this toes to do so." I want you to understand that I'm not your enemy. I also wanted to apologize for not being able to stop Cinder at the vault. My powers grow weaker with every reincarnation and apparently now I'm below maiden level." He shook his head with remorse.  
For the second time this day Jaune felt that all of his strength left him leaving only exhaustion behind. How could he say anything Ozpin did not hear already a hundred times over? He exhaled before asking one last question.  
"Why did you allow me into Beacon? I'm sure you knew my transcripts were forged."  
Ozpin smiled looking somewhat smug.  
"Mr. Arc, can you do me a favor and borrow me, Coreca Mores?"  
"Sure?" Jaune blinked and went for his sword, handling it then to Ozpin. The man looked at the sword with a sort of fondness. He took a step back and made few practical slashed before suddenly going through an insanely complicated sequence of moves with blade moving as if it was an extension of his arm.  
The moves captivated all of the gathered Qrow included. It was very rare for Ozpin to truly show off his skills.  
"As good as I remember," Ozpin placed the edge of the blade in his other palm and presented the blade to Jaune." May thy will be unbreakable, resolve never dull, and honor be your guide. Let this blade be an instrument of justice and shield of the innocent. Now wield it with pride descendant of Arc bloodline."  
Jaune looked at him with mouth agape.  
"H-How do you know those words...they are..." Jaune shuttered feeling his heart skipped a beat. How long he dreamed of his father uttering those words to him? How much he hated himself from stealing the sword like a thief.  
"You asked why I allowed you to remain in Beacon despite not receiving an actual training. It was to repay an immense debt I had towards your great great great great grandmother Jeanne Arc...my wife from that life..." He closed his eyes." You have no idea how much I owe her...and how much of her I see in you. I recognized you the moment I laid my eyes upon your application form and quite well-forged transcripts." He chuckled looking at Jaune with amusement." I admit I do not know why your parents did not train you but!" He rose the sword in his hands again." Crocera Mors belongs to you now Jaune, take it."  
The young man was flooded with emotions as with trembling hands he took the blade from his ancestor's hands. He somehow managed to withheld tears as his dream from the past came true.  
"Now since we're leaving in two days and I have matters to attend to take the rest of the day off. Tomorrow I invite you all to a training session with me where I will show you a few tricks." With a final kind smile, he left the room nodding at Qrow to follow him leaving flabbergasted teens behind.  
After a few moments of silence, Yang opened her mouth.  
"I have so many questions!"

* * *

A/N

next chapter will the final one for this mini-series. So how many of you think that Ozpin and Jaune are related? Tell me via PM or review! Also who else is impatient and anxious for the vol 6?


End file.
